A sudden change
by loui506g
Summary: Why is she there? it was just a normal day. What do you do when your life is turned upside down in just a moment? And how does a yautja male react on having an Ooman female on board his ship? Will she ever return home, after she has become a part of his world? and does he truely want her to leave? First fanfic I have written.
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction so far, so please be patient with me. I do not own Predator, I am just a fan. I will try to follow their behaviour as well as I can, and I do not mind if you correct me on any mistakes. English is not my first language, so I apologise for any mistakes that I have made or forgotten to correct. I have to warn you, there will be coarse language, sexual scenes and interspecies sex later on, the reason it is rated M. Please enjoy and review J**

My head hurts like hell… it feels like I have a hole in it, and I feel a small bump on my skull as I touch my head. I must have hit it somehow.

There is a weird humming noise coming from around me, and a strange smell fills the air.

This is definitely not my room.

I open my eyes slowly, so that they can adjust to the light. It is a small room of some kind, but I do not recognise the structure at all.

Yep, not my room nor my house. I sit up and can feel my hands touch some kind of soft fur. I realize that I am sitting on a self-made bed, consisting of many different kinds of fur.

My head is still hurting, but it is not too bad anymore, I can just not figure out how I ended up in this weird and strange room. When I feel a small breeze near me, I occurs to me that I am almost naked!

I am only wearing my underwear!? How did that happen?

Okay, I have to be calm and try to remember whatever I can.

My name Leia, I am 20 years old and I live in a small apartment in Denmark. I am currently studying linguistics and humanistic. My mother is dead and I rarely see my father who is an electrician, I have an older sister and a little brother, but I do not talk that much with them. I love nature and animals and used to be a scout when I was a child, but now I use my spare time taking kickboxing lesson to keep me active. I live near a forest and I often go for a run there.

The one of the last things that I remember, is that I went for my usual evening run. I had left the house after I had fed my cat, and choose to run down the trail that went near the lake. When I got closer to the lake, it had felt like someone was stalking me, which is weird because there is no large predators in Denmark and I live too far out in the country to encounter strangers. Thinking that it was my imagination, I kept on running to the lake.

I should have turned around, but I just kept on moving. Just ask I reached the lake I saw a black pointy tail like thing disappear behind a tree, and to say that I thought it was creepy or weird, would be an understatement. I looked like the tip was as sharp as a knife, as I slowly backed away; I bumped into something or someone. I quickly turned around, somehow I could not really see anything, but as I looked closer I saw an outline of a very large person, and then I saw the large black beast come running from behind the tree, as it ran to attack the shadow like person from behind. Somehow, I reacted before I could thing and pushed the person out of harm's way, causing myself to fall… and then I do not remember anything else…

I try to figure out what happened next, but my head would begin to hurt more and it felt like something was missing.

How the hell did I end up here? Who was the weird translucent person, and what was that creature?

The more I thought about it, the more my head hurt. I suddenly felt sleepy again and before I knew it, I was off to dreamland.

The female Ooman had begun to move.

Why had he taken her with him and not just left her?

The chance of running into an Ooman at that place at that time should not have happened. As far as he knew, Oomans usually lived close to their cities, or if they lived far from a city, they were farmers, peaceful and unworthy prey. So why would one run around late at night in the forest? She had not been chased, as far as he could see, even if there were a Kainde amedha running around, but it had come from the other direction. So why were she running?

He had been tasked with killing a Kainde amedha that had escaped from a fallen ship. He had often been to Earth to hunt after Oomans, and he had also spend some time observing them, but he had not been to this part of the Ooman world before. The land was considered a too small hunting ground with to peaceful prey, not enough aggressive males.

They also spoke a different language than the other places he had been, though he had noticed that it is still used some times.

It should have been an easy task. He knew that the Kainde amedha was wounded and it was easy to track. Then she had come along, running blindly into danger. Even though he was not fond of Oomans, the Yautja code was against harming an unarmed female or just females in general. Ooman female are so tiny, compared to his own kind, so he somehow felt compel to protect this little female despite not knowing her and the fact that she was an unworthy Ooman.

She had surprised him, when she had not run away when she had seen the tail of the Kainde amedha, he had smelt her fear but she had only slowly backed away, making her bump into him. She had then promptly turned around and looked at him. First in shock and then in disbelief. He had been surprised to notice that she could see him, despite his cloaking device. He had forgotten that sometimes an Ooman could see the outline of them, because of their special vision. He had then for the first time really noticed how she looked. Her hair was a very dark colour, and it seem like it was a little violet, and she had big bright blue eyes with a brown spot in the right eye. She wore some kind of jewellery in her left nostril, a ring of some kind. She was quit tall for a female Ooman and he could see that she had a fit body because of her tight running outfit, but she still had a curvy body. He somehow concluded that she must be attractive for an Ooman standard. He had been so absorbed in watching her, that he had forgotten about the Kainde amedha.

It happened so fast, it had stalked up behind him and had come running fast at them, she had seen it before he had a chance to react, and had then somehow pushed him away. He then saw her get pushed to the ground by the Kainde amedha, and he had been ready to grab it to pull it away, when he saw her pull a dagger out from her clothes and stab it in its head, as it had tried to bite her. He was amazed by her fast reaction, but she then passed out. He had quickly removed the body of the Kainde amedha away from her, so that its acid blood would not harm her. He then examined her for injuries and noticed the big bump on her head. It must have come from when she had been pushed to the ground and have caused her blackout.

He did not know what to do with her. He wondered if he just could leave her, but she had tried to protect him and killed the Kainde amedha, and hurt herself in the process. She had proven to be an honourable Ooman. It would be dishonourably of him to leave her in the forest when she was unconscious and unarmed. He was not familiar with the forest of this land and did not know if there was any dangerous predators lurking around, so he would have to take her home… but he did not know where he dwelling were… so he had no other choice but to take her with him. It was not an idea that he liked, but it was the only solution now. He could just go into orbit around the planet until she had recovered and then take her home. He would then have acted honourable after she had sacrificed herself by pushing him out of harm's way.

He had then brought her on board his ship and placed her in a small room he did not use. He had taken of her clothes to examine her further, to be sure that she did not have any other injuries. He then got another surprise by being so close to her, he was able to smell her natural scent. She smelled like one of the rarest flowers that bloomed at his home world, it was considered rare because it only bloomed once every fifty cycle in the middle of the night. It was a wonderful scent and he had to stop himself from sniffing her. As he examined her, he discovered various scars in strange places, she did not have many, but it was a lot considered that she did not seem like she was a warrior. She had one on her right knee that looked odd on its shape. He wondered if he would get the chance to ask her why. He also realized that she had quit a beautiful body, her mammary glands was large but seem firm, and she had a tiny waist and wide hips. Very suitable for carrying a pup. His body began to react, he could feel how his loincloth grew tight and his musk began to fill the air. It had been a long time since he had last been mating, but he had not expected to be affected by an Ooman females present, though he had heard of other yautja males and females, that had taken Oomans as mates. He had had a hard time understanding how it could happened, but as he felt his own desire to mate with this female, he could guess how it had happened. He quickly laid her down on the fur bed and left her, before he could not control himself anymore.

He was now watching her through a monitoring screen, and wondering why he had taken her with him. It was not a wise decision.


	2. Chapter 2 Remebering

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction so far, so please be patient with me. I do not own Predator, I am just a fan. I will try to follow their behaviour as well as I can, and I do not mind if you correct me on any mistakes. English is not my first language, so I apologise for any mistakes that I have made or forgotten to correct. I have to warn you, there will be coarse language, sexual scenes and interspecies sex later on, the reason it is rated M.  
And thank you so much for the postive reviews 3**

 **Please enjoy and review :)**

 _I am running._

 _The trees are moving and I can feel the breeze from wind around me._

 _I am dreaming I know it._

 _Then I see the transparent shadow of the weird tall person and from behind him comes the creepy black beast. It has no eyes, but it still sees me._

 _I push the shadow man away and the beast jumps me, pushing me to the ground._

 _I can feel my heartbeat pulsing through my veins. I am terrified._

 _I see it in slow motion. How it opens its jaws, while saliva drips from its mouth._

 _I can barely keep its head away from me. It shoot out it tongue, where there is another set of jaws on. I move my head out of the way when it tries to hit me with its tongue._

 _I am going to die. I am going to die in the middle of the forest and no one will miss me. Who is going to feed my cat?_

 _Just as I am going to give up, I remember my dagger, which I always carry on me when I go for a run in the forest. It is a habit from when I was a scout. I manage to get it out of its sheath, and just as the creature goes for the second try with its tongue, I stab it in its head. I hear a sizzling sound coming from the beast and I horrifying cry. As it goes through its death cramps, it knocks my head into the ground again and I feel a terrible pain in my head… everything goes dark._

I gasp for air as I sit up on the fur bed. My heart is still beating like crazy, but at least I remember what happened. I still wonder on how I ended up in this weird room, and on what kind of creature that beast had been. It must have been the shadow person, who had brought me here, but why? In addition, that beast was definitely no native to Denmark or any other country on Earth for that matter! I have always been fascinated by nature and have read many books about animals, and that thing did not look like it came from Earth. Therefore, it had to be an Alien.

What I am thinking? An Alien, yeah right! I have lost my mind! What would an Alien do in a small country like Denmark? Moreover, how would it have gotten there in the first place?

I must have hit my head too hard and then I must have hallucinated it all. Then again, who was that person?

Just as I thought that, a door slid up and in walked a very muscular and tall person, only wearing a loincloth and net like suit. He wore very a dark mask and from his head sprouted long dreadlocks of some kind. His skin was light moss green with brown spots, and his fingers had talons. It all screamed to me that he was not my species and that he looked dangerous.

I quickly hid my body from his view with a piece of fur and backed up into the corner of the fur bed.

. He cocked his head to one side, as if he wondered about my actions. Yeah like if he would not be confused, scared and a little angry to wake up in a strange place, stripped of your clothes and then some big muscular humanoid alien creature comes in, looking like he could snap you in two with his bare hands.

He did not comes closer; he just kept on looking at me. Like he wanted me to say something.

" Hvem er du? Hvad er du? Hvor er jeg? " I blurt out in my own language. It then occurred to me, that he would probably not understand it. Even if he could understand a human language, it would not be Danish, because it is not so common.

He cocked his head to the other side now. Yep, he did not understand a word I said. Maybe I should try with another language.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Dónde estoy?" I say in Spanish. It does not look like he understands that either.

I feel a little down and decides to try it with English this time.

"Who are you? What are you? Where am I?" I say it slowly and as the last word leaves my mouth, I can see him react. He walks a little closer to me and says with a weird voice: "you are not worthy to know my name Ooman female; I am a proud Yautja Hunter. You are on board my vessel orbiting your planet Earth, and you should be grateful that I did not leave you unconscious in the forest"

My eyes pops open in surprise and I can feel my mouth gasping by surprise over that he could speak English. He seemed amused by my reaction and I could hear some clicking sound some from his mask, almost as if he was laughing at me.

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks, as I grew angry. I do not like to be laughed at. Of course, was I surprised? Who would not be, it not like I meet English-speaking humanoid aliens every day.

I shoot him an angry glare and says, " well thank you very much, but it is not like I would have been eating by anything if you had left me, only if there were more than one of those black creatures, because there are not any large predators in my country's forests. What was that thing by the way?"

He stays quit for a short while and then he speaks, "Kainde amedha, hard meat or as some of you Oomans calls it a Xenomorph. We Yautjas hunt the Kainde amedha, and to be able to call yourself a Hunter, you have had to go through a chiva, trial where you have to kill the hard meats. Only then, you will be worthy to call yourself a hunter. You have killed a Kainde amedha, you an Ooman female, has gain the right to be called Hunter."

He turns his head away and becomes silent again, as if he was in deep thoughts. He then looks at me again. "I am called Lar'ja-Luar-ke, Dark Moon. You have already proven yourself worthy enough for the honour of knowing my name."

He then goes over to the door, then turns and looks at me. "Come with me, you need a bath and clothes, leave the fur".

I feel my cheeks grow hot again, this time from embarrassment.. I knew that he might not find me desirable because I am not his kind, but the thought of walking around with him in my underwear seemed indecent.. Especially because his physical appearance of his body was so similar of a human man. In the end, she mustered up enough courage to drop the fur and follow him.

As she followed him down the hall she notice that there was a small fog surrounding their feet. It must be some kind of gas, she thought to herself, yet she could breathe without trouble. Maybe that is why he is wearing the mask, to breathe better.

She bumped into him when he suddenly stopped in front of another door, as is slid up, she could see a large room, which looked similar to a bathroom with a large round tub in the middle. He turned to look at her. "You will bathe in the tub and I will bring you something to wear". He then left the room.

As she walked over to the tub, she felt silly about her embarrassment earlier. He did not seem to care about her walking around almost naked, he had not reacted at all. She felt a little down about it, which surprised herself. Was it not a good thing? Why would she feel down about it?

She somehow managed to fill the tub and soaked herself in it. It was wonderful to be able to relax a little.

Leia should just have known how much it had affected him to see her walk around half-naked. He had been aware of her every move, from the way her hair would fall down in front of her face and how she would move it away again, to the way her hips would sway from one side to the other when she took a step. When he had stopped and she had bumped into him, he had caught her scent once again. It was intoxicating to him. He felt stiff and could feel his loincloth grew tight. He quickly left her in the bathroom, so he could get away.

He had a hard time figuring out why he had told her his name. She had smelt of fear when he had entered the extra room, but it had quickly disappeared again. He had been curious about it and when she began to speak to him, he had tried to understand, but it had been in a foreign tongue to him. The only Ooman language he knew was English. She had tried again, in another tongue, but he had still not understood it. She had looked a little sad about it, and finally she had spoken with word he could understand. However, she had sounded like she gave him orders, which he did not like, she was Ooman.

He also felt dumb, when she told him that she would have been fine if he had just left her. Especially after all the trouble, he had had with bringing her on board and making sure she was all right.

As he kept on speaking to her, he realized that because she had killed the Kainde amedha and therefor had the right to be called a Hunter, she was worthy to know his name or that was what he told himself. He knew that he had acted a little harshly on the way she had spoken to him, and in secret, he wanted to hear her speak, his name and he had hoped to know hers. However, she had not done either.

He had felt himself get distracted by seeing her sit half-naked only covered by a little patch of fur. He had noticed that she had dirt on her face and that she need to be dressed quickly, so that he could think again.

He found some of his old clothes that he thought she could use and began to walk back to the bathroom.

As he came closer, he could hear a peculiar sound. It was soft and very alluring. She was singing. He knew that Oomans was able to create music with their voices, but he had never really spent any time to find out how it sounded, and here he was, hearing the sweet melody coming from his bath. He did not understand the words, but it did not matter, he was still enchanted.

He could not remember how long he just stood there listening, but when the wound stopped, he was pulled back to reality. He opened the door to give her the clothes, thinking that she might still be in the tub, but there she stood completely naked. Small drops of water was running down her body as the steam from the bath rose from behind her.

He unconsciously began to purr and could feel his body heat up. Could smell the scent from his own musk and the intoxicating scent she gave off. He grew stiff in all the right places. His body wanted her very badly.

He could see the chock in her face, and tried to calm himself down.

Cjit! He have to pull himself together! He was acting like a young blood! He quickly threw the clothes at her and began to walk and half way run down the hall. Why was he so fascinated by her? Why did he feel the need to mate with her? What was wrong with him?

He needed to get her back to Earth, and it could not happen fast enough!


	3. Chapter 3 Desire

**Sorry that it has been a while! I have been really busy lately with some upcomning exams and that I soon will be done with school for now. I hope that it has not been too long.**

 **Authors note: This is my first fanfiction so far, so please be patient with me. I do not own Predator, I am just a fan. I will try to follow their behaviour as well as I can, and I do not mind if you correct me on any mistakes. English is not my first language, so I apologise for any mistakes that I have made or forgotten to correct. I have to warn you, there will be coarse language, sexual scenes and interspecies sex later on, the reason it is rated M.  
And thank you so much for the postive reviews **

**Please enjoy and review :)**

I had happened so fast.

She had just gotten up from the tub and had begun to wonder when he would be back with some clothes and what she should use to dry herself with, and then the door had gone up.

She had been so surprised that she had forgotten to cover herself, so he had seen it all. Even though she could not see his face or eyes, she had felt his stare at her naked body and she had sensed a faint musky smell in the air.

He had thrown the clothes at her and stormed out, as if she had been the plague.

She felt so embarrassed, and had quickly covered herself in her new weird looking garment and was now walking back to the room she had woken up in; it was the only place she could think off to go to.

She hoped that she did not disgust him; it might have been the reason why he had run away, or maybe it was against his species traditions to see the other sex naked. It somehow made her sad to think that she had disgusted him.

She felt somewhat bad, she was his guest and she might have been unintentionally rude or done something against his customs.

She soon found "her" room, walked straight over to the bed, and threw herself on it.

Her thoughts began to wander.

She knew that she was not ugly by her species standards, she might not be a beauty queen, but she was not a troll either. He had seem so surprised and shocked. He had completely frozen in the doorway and turned stiff like a statue when he had seen her.

She remembered the musky smell… had it come from him? It was not a bad scent, far from it. It reminded her of nature, the soil and of masculinity, which she found a little arousing. He had also been purring, it had almost sounded like a cat. It was a soothing sound… but what did that mean?

She was looking at the ceiling, when her stomach began to growl. How long was it since she last had eaten? She did not know.

She decided to try to find Lar'ja-Luar-ke.

Then she could apologize for the incident and then he could help her try to get something to eat.

She got up and walked out to the hall way again. She knew that he had turned right when he had stormed out of the bathroom, so he had passed "her" room, then he had to be somewhere further down the hall.

How hard could it be to find a large guy like him? She thought to herself and began to walk down the hallway.

She noticed serval doors, and tried to open some of them, but they were locked. She had almost given up, when she heard a small growl and could smell a faint scent of the musky scent from earlier.

She began to walk faster and then caught a glimpse of him before stopping in her tracks.

He was in a large room she assumed was his bedroom. He was standing in front of a massive bed, with his back turned halfway against her view, and he was almost naked. He had taken of his loincloth and his mask, yet she could not see his face from this angle, but she had a complete view of his muscular back and butt.

She was caught off guard and hid behind the doorframe, knowing that it was wrong of her to spy on him, but she was curious and captivated by him. He led out soft growl yet again, and only then she noticed that he was touching himself!

Her cheeks instantly grew red!

She should not be watching him pleasuring himself, she should walk away and go back to "her" room, but his body's movements and how she could see his muscle move under his skin, every time he stroke himself captivated her, it was quit sensual to watch. She had wondered if he looked like a human man down there, and he did, but he was bigger just like the rest of his body.

She could not stop her own body from reacting to the scene before her. It was so wrong and she knew it. She did not have that much experience in the sexual area, and had never really had the time to have a boyfriend and know she was spying on a man, from an alien species, while he is pleasuring himself and to make it worse, it turned her on!

She took her eyes away from his lower half and eyed the rest of his body. He groan and turned his face a little to the side in the process, as he began to speed up his movements, it was then that she saw his face.

She surprised and a little horrified at first. She had unconsciously expected him to have a more humanoid face, like the rest of his body, but where his mouth should be, there were four mandibles and sharp teeth. But as she kept on looking at his face, it seem natural and less ugly than she first thought. His eyes was closed in pleasure and as she sensed that he was nearing his breaking point, she began to back away.

She felt ashamed of herself and thought that she could at least leave before humiliating him, by letting him know what she saw.

Despite seeing the way his face look like, she was still aroused by his action.

She almost ran back to the room, while she thought to herself: what is wrong with me?

He had hurried back to his own room, and tried to calm himself, but his mind kept on showing the vision of her naked and steaming hot from the bath, every time he closed his eyes.

He wanted her.

His body screamed to turn around and go back, so that he could take her. However, it would be wrong, in his culture, it was the females that choose and the males could only try to impress them by showing them their strength and trophies. It would be unworthy of him to take her against her will and he would become "ic'jit", Bad Blood.

His body did not calm down and his desire only grew. He had release himself before he would do something he would regret.

Her took off his mask and threw it on the bed, then he removed his loincloth, feeling a little relived when his manhood finally was free from the pressure.

It was a long time since he last had had to pleasure himself, the last time was when he still had been a young blood.

He moved his hand down and grabbed his cock, and began to gently stroke it in a twisting motion. The image of her naked body and her enchanting scent came to his mind. He remembered how the water drops slowly had caress her curves, and how they had traced down her breast to her stomach down to the place he wanted to bury himself in.

He imaged himself walking up to her and how he would have touched her. He would have nimble her skin at her neck with his mandibles and traced his hands along her body's delicious curves, so he could cup her breast in his hand, and feel how it would fill it out perfectly. He wondered witch noises she would make.

When he would have been done with exploring her with his hands, he would have turned her around, pressing himself against her butt and pushing her forwards, so that he could see her fully before entering her.

Her growled at the thought of her in that position and could feel some pre-cum tickling out from the tip of his cock as he began speed up his movements. She would be wet, tight and ready for him. He would fill her out and he would make her scream in pleasure. He would control her movements by gripping her hips as he entered her and fill her. He knew that she would make an arousing sound as he did it and he would thrust into her repeatedly, caressing her inside.

He suddenly became aware that he was not alone anymore; he could feel her present and her eyes on him. He did not stop, he could not stop and he secretly wanted her to see him in all his glory, to see what she was missing out on.

He caught the scent of her arousal and knew that it came from looking at him, it turned him even more on and made him growl again. He quicken his pace and he could feel the orgasm closing in on him. He saw her naked and bowed down from his inner eye and how he would thrust hard into her as he came. The orgasm made him roar and the intensity from it made him keep on cumming as he emptied himself on the floor.

She was gone. She had left him just before he came.

He put on his loincloth and cleaned up his mess with an old rack.

Normally he would had been furious at the thought of someone spying on him, but he liked the she had enjoyed watching him. It made him feel less strange about himself desiring her, when she herself could desire him.

Maybe it was not so bad to have her on board anyway.


End file.
